


I Swear I Can Skate

by Emiii8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, skating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiii8/pseuds/Emiii8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So today I went skating and something like this happened to me, so I thought I would share it with all of you, using our favorite dorks. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I Can Skate

                Why I was spending Valentine’s Day at a roller rink for five to eight year olds was beyond me. Connie, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha all thought it was a great idea and I was simply dragged along. It’s not that I couldn’t skate or that I hated it, it just seemed weird to be hanging out at a place for toddlers. Then again, most these toddlers could skate better than I could.

            There were a fell teens around, and a few couples also. Who the hell would want to spend Valentine’s Day at a roller rink?? Whatever, I couldn’t really judge them. Most the skaters were either five or six and the few teenagers looked thirteen or fourteen. And I was almost eighteen. Goddamit.

            “Hey Jean! You know you can’t just stand at the edge of the wall all day!” Connie shouted at me.

            “Watch me.” I yelled back. Yelling being the only option because they had the music blasting at a deafening volume.

            Like I said, it wasn’t that I couldn’t skate, out of all of us I was probably the second best behind Mikasa. I just got tired and the little children would always run out in front of me. I need to take a rest now and then.

            “Jeaaaaaannn!!!” I heard Sasha taunt, “Come on! Come skate with me!”

            I figured that maybe if I went around once or twice they would leave me alone again.

            “Alright fine.” I grumbled, beginning to move towards her.

            I was doing just fine. I can skate, although I get nervous of falling I don’t. However today seemed to be the exception. I saw him before he saw me, but that was probably because he was skating backwards. I didn’t think of turning away and well I panicked. I stopped and just let it happen, he ran right into me and I unlike him, couldn’t keep my balance and fell backwards landing on my ass.

            “I should not have kept my phone in my back pocket.” I thought, because holy hell landing on your phone does not feel good at all.

            “Oh my god!” I heard Sasha yell, and she looked to see whether or not I was going to cry or laugh. Why the hell would I cry?

            “Oh my god I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going! I’m really sorry!”

            Holy hell this guy was hot. He had tan skin, very tan skin and his face was dotted with little freckles. He looked to be my age, maybe a year or two older. He was tall, but not too tall. Like a good tall and holy damn his ass was really nice. His face was cute but right now it seemed to have a very worried expression. Oh yeah that’s right I fell on my ass in front of this guy.

            “You alright? I’m really sorry I just wasn’t watching where I was going.” He said, offering his hand to me.

            I took it and he helped pull me up and I realized wow my elbow really hurt and so did my ass. But other than that I was fine. I guess I should let this guy know that instead of blankly staring at his perfect face.

            “Nah dude its cool. All is good. Of course I won’t be skating with my phone in my back pocket anymore.”

            “I told you not too.” Sasha chimed in.

            “I’m really sorry…”

            “Jean, uh my name is Jean.

            “I’m Marco, and I am really sorry.” He said and turned around and skated away. Wow he looked good from behind as well.

            “You’re an idiot.” Sasha said before laughing and skating away as well.

Shut up Sasha.


End file.
